Talk:Bridge Over Broken Water/@comment-24950802-20150208185518
Okay, odd cold opening. It's really cute how you make the main characters' family members always be played by their socks. I don't know if that was a common practice before this, but I don't think it was. Remember invisible chalk? Ha. Good times. How old is chalk? I'm not questioning its usage in wikia cos I know anything goes there anyway, but really, how long have people been using chalk and chalkboards and the like? Prolly a looooooooong time, right? You google that for me, thanks. Ok she's saying she might need him in the ritual and that he's expendable. Don't those two kinda contradict one another? Joe, do you ever feel dumb that you've always made Lady Junky's characters female even though now we know better? Cos I kinda do, tbh. I made her my endgame partner ffs. I felt that way kinda when Val was outed as a boy. Oh well. Lol wtf she's gonna scissor-rape Joanna lol. Well, I do like that Prima really appears to simply be driven to be with Lady, and these flashbacks sort of explain why, but the story is still a bit... just odd. Taylor hated her daughter for apparently not being able to sing, which really is a very superficial motive. Also, if she already knew that, then why did Prima even get up there to sing in the first scene? Surely they already knew she'd suck, right? Why give her the chance to embarrass the family again? It's one thing to be humiliated, it's another entirely to seek said humiliation. Just so that Taylor could be proven right and kick her out with motive, was that the point? And the whole fact that Prima is pregnant right now, carrying yet another child, and sees it as merely sacrificial lamb. I am hoping that this story ends with Prima not wanting to sacrifice the child and James turning on them, cos right now it's just puzzling how her biggest drive is to reunite with her daughter, from whom she was estranged, at the expense of another child she's carrying. I know it's not the same thing but at the same time it really is. It's like Mike being all excited to have a son when he found out he had a real son that he was excited to have a relationship with before the coma but then just conveniently forgot about it. Or how Felicia Tilman was revealed to have an adult daughter even though she spent a long time obsessing over being Zach's mommy. Or Dave wanting to avenge his dead family at the expense of a sham marriage and the eventual attempted murder of his second wife. I know it's a bit much to expect a sense of reason and logic from characters who are clearly unbalanced, but my point is penguins. It's cool that Renady and Liz get so much screentime this episode, it's just kinda sad that I don't care much to see it. :/ Okay seriously what is up with me always having boring characters? :( You guys always make me the down-to-earth hero, which is flattering in some way. I think basically it means that, in my history with Josh, I'm the good guy and he's the villain and everyone knows it. I agree with that. But gosh darn it, my characters are boring y'all! And whatever poor sap gets paired up with me (Mary, Lady, Ali) always comes out boring too by default. I guess I like Rena and Ali in Deception, they're pretty solid leads. Can't Prima and James use their magic to make the labor less painful, or not painful at all? Hiii I'm sorry for this, but... do we know Matthewvp09? I kinda get the feeling he's the guy that bedded Joanna and then abandoned her and made her swear off men. Right? I'm probably right, so I'm just gonna continue to think of him as that character. Also, is there ever a character who starts out as a cowardly weakling and then just, yunno, becomes a happy, self-valorizing person who succeeds in life thanks to the powers of positive thinking, determination and good karma? Cos it seems they either stay weaklings or become badass villains to prove everyone wrong. Kinda hard to sympathize with them then. Like, sure, grow a backbone, but not a pair of horns at the same time. Just be good. How hard is it? Ha me asking. But no really being good can be so rewarding. I thought you said this episode was the shortest yet. So why does it refuse to end? You're trying me, Joe. Quit trying me. Lol moo. That was funnier than it probably should be. Wait, so, a wish has to be formally preceded by the words "I wish..."? I guess that was a tacit rule we gathered from Wonderland... Cos "hold my hand" could just be a wish, right? Moo too. Oh. Well this is nice. James says they go with them too and once they're there they can go off doing what they wanna do. That's very reasonable, I like that. Of course Joe can't just take it silently cos he's a virtuous dumbass. Also, will it ever be discovered that Josh killed Rena's friend in season 1 if it hasn't been already? EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW "he's changed" that was so gross. I hated it. :( Is it me or is Silvia coasting a little in Storywik? Well I guess the season's been pretty slow-paced as a whole. Which I get, the episodes are short and the season is short itself, so this isn't a critique. Just feels like nothing much ever happens. What? What is this Bot crap? Did he steal Peep's book? Are you setting up a season 3 story or something? Oh wait is that what Jdg98 is? Lol right. Me so slow. Ooohhh, this circles back around to episode 2.04's flashes, cool cool. Oh but did we need this flashback of Prima actually breaking into it? The other one being last would have suffised. This is just... one more scene for me to read. Why can't you make my life a little easier? If everyone did just that and the world revolved around me I'd be a much happier Rena. Do you guys even know rena means reindeer in portuguese? Have I ever told you that? Seems odd that it's not a thing. Rena the brown-nosed reindeer. You know? I can come up with way better insults aimed at myself than you sore losers. Well, that ended that way. Wreckage. Is everyone just under rubble now? Including Justine and Joanna, the people the villains are looking for? Confused. Le moo. Looking forward to the next episode! :D Oh wait it's out. I'll read it in three days.